1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to grounding assemblies for large conductive pipes and ground clamps for such assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipes or pipelines (“pipes”) are commonly used to transport gas, oil, water, sewage, drainage, steam, and other materials varying distances. Depending on the desired usage, it is common for these pipes to have large diameters such as those ranging from about 10 inches to about 150 inches.
The large pipes are commonly made of electrically conductive materials such as, but not limited to, steel, cast iron, and others. Due to the conductive materials, electrical current can be induced into the large pipes even when these pipes are not electrically connected to a power source. The induction of current can occur from power lines that are positioned proximate to the large pipes, from geomagnetic sources, and others inductive sources.
Unfortunately, the induced current in such large pipes can make maintenance or repairs difficult. Thus, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a desire to easily dissipate the induced current in large conductive pipes, while performing maintenance or repairs, as well as during normal operation of the pipe. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides ground clamps and grounding assemblies for large conductive pipes.